Conventionally known gyroscopes for measuring an angular acceleration encompass a gyroscope that holds a rotor that rotates at a high speed in a gimbal mechanism, a gyroscope employing a laser interferometer, and a gyro sensor in which a planar spring is formed on a silicon wafer.